Lave yu, Niisan
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: Chibi Kuroko is the youngest of the six children of the Kuroko Family. The other five are completely obsess with him, going as far as to keep him from harm from everything. Kuroko feels like a trap cat in a cage, and he seriously hates it. One wonderful day, a tiger came and opened the cage for him. Attached!Kuroko, Oblivious!Bakagami, and Overprotective!GoM
1. Chapter 1

**- The soon to be publish is here. I decided to change the 'A Blast to the Past' with 'Lave yu, Nii-san' because I haven't though of the names for the Future Kids. -**

**: RL does not own KNB :**

* * *

The Kuroko family, the richest family there is. The family is known for their companies, and their basketball schools. Hiro Kuroko is known for his intelligence, at age of nine, he is already considered as a Gifted Child. His IQ is bigger than his age. Edel Kuroko is known for her beauty and acting. Many men have already court, but they have none to her liking.

When the two met and got married, Edel bared six childs. All with different colored hair, but she paid no attention to that.

The first child to be born was Akashi Kuroko, he has red hair. Inheriting his Father's intelligence, he was next in line to take over the companies that his Father built and worked hard on. Despite his looks and shortness, he is actually the most dangerous of the family. Being able to bring down men to his knees, and make them bow in front of him.

The second child to be born was Midorima Kuroko, he has green hair. His seriousness and knowledge in medicines earned him a place in line to take over one of the hospitals that was built by his Mother. The person he mostly gets along in the family is Akashi. Side note, he is a tsundere.

The third child to be born was Kise Kuroko, he has blonde hair. Even though he didn't inherited his Father's intelligence, he did inherited his Mother's looks. Even as he was just born, he is already a beauty. Popular with girls in any age and by his looks, he earned a spot in one of his Mother's model agency that will be soon his to take over.

The fourth child to be born was Aomine Kuroko, he has blue hair. He didn't inherited his Father's intelligence nor his Mother's looks but he did inherited his Father's secret talent in basketball. At age of ten, he have already won different kinds of basketball competitions and earned a place at one of his Father's basketball schools.

The fifth child to be born was Murasakibara Kuroko, he has purple hair. Like Aomine, he didn't inherited either of his parents skills. He was the odd one of the family. Being the second youngest, his height in middle school was six feet and four inches. Entering High school, his height changed into six feet and ten inches. His love for sweets ended up for him making different kinds. This earned him in a place in line to take over one of the bakeshops of his Mother.

The sixth and last child to be born was Tetsuya Kuroko, he has teal hair and he preferred being called Kuroko. He was born when his brothers was just ten years old. He inherited half of his Father's intelligence, and he also inherited his Mother's invisibility. It was hard to see him and it always looks like he disappeared. Everyone loved him and cherished him, to the point of obsession. They treated him like a precious and fragile china. This annoyed him to no end.

The Kuroko Family is also known for their five oldest kids to be geniuses in Basketball. Because of their fifteen year row of winning every basketball cups, they were earned the title of '**Generation of Miracles**'

* * *

Kuroko walked to his oldest brother, Akashi. Akashi was just playing shogi by himself in the middle of an empty room. Since Kuroko was bored so he decided to spend his time with Akashi-nii.

"Akashi-nii, can I play Shogi with you?" Kuroko asked, Akashi stopped and turned to Kuroko. He gave him a small smile and patted his head.

"I don't think so, Tetsuya. Shogi is only for adults like me, you are only a kid. How about you play with Midorima? He seems to be in the garden, why don't you and him plant some roses for Mother?" Akashi said. Kuroko pouted but obeyed, he went to the garden and indeed he saw Midorima.

"Midorima-nii, can I plant roses with you?" Kuroko asked. Midorima glanced at him before going back to the plant he was studying.

"Kuroko, I am busy. I am studying some herbal medicines and some of these are poisonous, it would be troubling if you accidentally got affected by them. I suggest you go to Kise, he's the one who throwing himself at you.

Kuroko sighed but obeyed anyway. He opened the door to Kise's room and found him modeling on his own "Kise-nii, can I play with you today?"

"Sorry Kurokochii! My manager called today, I have modelling later and I need to practice. How about later? For now, go to Aominechii, ask him if he could teach you some basketball techniques" Kise suggested. Kuroko was **this **close to hitting himself with a baseball bat.**  
**

Kuroko went to the mansion's gym and saw Aomine doing some dunks "Aomine-nii, can I play basketball with you?"

"Ah, Tetsu. Sorry, but you're kinda short and small. You might hurt yourself, how about when you get older? Go to Murasakibara, I heard that he's cooking some Ice Cream whatever" Kuroko didn't question him, he immediately ran to the kitchen.

Murasakibara placed five different kinds of flavored ice cream on the counter, the whipped cream followed along with a bunch of bananas, three bags of sprinkles, and two bottles of chocolate sauce.

"Murasakibara-nii, what are you making?" Kuroko asked, he was drooling a bit as he watched his brother scooping a bit of chocolate Ice cream"

"I'm making a banana split, me and Aka-chin are going to eat it later" Murasakibara answered as he grabbed a knife and began chopping the bananas.

"Can I have some Vanilla Ice cream?"

"Eh? Gome Kuro-chin, Aka-chin said that you can't eat Ice cream. It's going to give you cavities"

Kuroko groaned. All of his nii-sans says things like this. You can't play outside, you can't eat this, you can't do that, you can't everything! They are always underestimating him, they always thought that he don't know what the thing is. They always think that it would harm him in different ways.

It there was at least one person to give him a chance to do things that he always wanted to do.

* * *

**- I have finished the first chapter, now thank me! Bow down to me peasants! -**

**: Idiot.. :**


	2. Chapter 2

**- I have been reviewed about the names of the characters, before you guys review. I would like to say that because I use the family names instead of their first names is because I am use to call them their family name -**

**: So, if still confuse. Please ask RL, she's inside the Lion's den. Also, she does not own KNB - **

* * *

Kuroko sat in the corner, reading the book his Mother gave him when he turned five. It was about a girl named 'Thumbelina'. She was about as tall as a thumb, but that didn't stop her from doing different kinds of things. Like sailing on a boat, that was awesome.

When she was captured by a large ugly toad that she was force to marry the toad's ugly son, she escaped with the help of the creatures in the forest. Kuroko was amazed by her bravery, he wished to be like her. Not to be a girl, just saying, but to do the things she did in the story. Without anyone to stop her, and in the end. She got to be with the person she love the most.

"Tetsuya, go to your room and change. Me and your Father decided to go outside and have a family picnic, your brothers are already downstairs waiting for you" his Mother said. Kuroko nodded and put away the book he was reading.

Opening his closet, he grabbed one of his blue shirt with a hoody. A pair of shorts above the knees and a pair of light blue sneakers. He grabbed one of shoulder bags and placed a sketch bag with a pencil in it.

Kuroko went downstairs, his Mother was right. His brothers was waiting for him "Sorry if I took too long"

"No it's okay" All of them said. They stopped and looked at each other, glaring. Kuroko smacked a palm to his face and passed by them, he climbed into the limo and watched as his brothers ran to the car.

"Kurokochii, that was mean. Leaving us behind like that" Kise whined as he hugged the nearest person he could find, Midorima.

"It's your fault that you all didn't notice me" Kuroko calmly said, that shut Kise up.

The ride to Teikou Park (Why not?) was quiet, which was surprising because it would be noisy because of Kise. The driver parked at the V.I.P parking spot that they rented and everyone exited the limo. Aomine and Murasakibara carried the picnic baskets, while Kise carried the umbrella and Midorima with the materials they need in order to eat. Akashi was holding Kuroko's hand so Kuroko won't disappear.

"I found a perfect place under a Sakura tree" Edel said, she grabbed her husbands hand and dragged him away to said location. The others followed with a few guards behind them.

"Aren't you happy, Tetsuya? We can finally bond together as a family" Akashi said, Kuroko could only give him a small smile before looking ahead.

The Sakura tree stood so perfectly, it's pink flowers were shining bright. Kuroko noticed that they were away from the people, about sixty feet away from them. Kuroko frowned at this, safety first like they always said. Kuroko sat, his back facing the bark of the tree. Akashi on his right, Midorima on his left, Aomine in front of him, at Aomine's right is Kise, and on his left is Murasakibara. His mother and father in between Kise and Midorima.

"Isn't this nice? Peace and quiet, we can finally bond like a family" Edel said as she sipped her tea, the others agreed except for Kuroko.

"I want to pee, may I be excuse to go to the public restroom?" Kuroko asked, his Father was about to say something but Kuroko cut him off "The guards will accompany me"

"Well, I trust you Tetsuya. Yes, you may" Kuroko bowed his head before leaving with the guards to the nearest public restroom.

Using his invisibility, Kuroko escaped the guards and was now walking on his own. It was great, being free and all. But, Kuroko was lonely. Don't get him wrong, he was happy. But because there was no one to share his happiness with, it's seems kinda sad.

Kuroko sighed, he pulled the sketch pad and pencil from his shoulder bag and went to find a good place to draw. He found a nearby bench and sat on it, he decided to draw one of the people playing Frisbee.

It was quiet, and Kuroko liked it. He finished drawing the young boy that threw the Frisbee and moved to draw the guy that looks like the boy's Father. He finished the face and was going to draw the hair when someone shouted.

"OI! LOOK OUT!"

Time gave him a second before he realized what was happening, and as he did. Everything went black.

**Back to where the Kuroko's are... **

"Mother, Kuroko seems to be taking a long time at the restroom" Midorima said as he bit off one of the carrot slices.

Edel was about to say something when she saw the guards came, looking troubled and sweating "Ma'am, we're so sorry. It seems like Master Tetsuya disappeared!"

"No it's okay, this always happen" Hiro said. Edel clapped her hands together and smiled.

"How about this? Whoever finds Tetsuya first and bring them to me and your Father will win a free whole day hanging out with Tetsuya" Edel said. In a second, everyone stood up looking determined that ever.

"Ssu! I'll be the one!" Kise stated as he pumped his fist into the air.

"No, it would be me and Tetsu" Aomine said "The one who could find him is me

Midorima pushed his glasses up "You two are completely fools, it is obvious that it would be me"

"Eh, I would crush you three before you could even spend time with Kuro-chin" Murasakibara yawned, maybe next time he would stop eating at the middle of the night and sleep at three in the morning.

"Nonsense, it would be Tetsuya, Murasakibara, and I" Akashi said "And that's absolute"

While the others were arguing, Hiro sweat drop and looked at his wife. Seriously, why did he marry her again?

Edel, reading her husband's mind, answered "It's because you love me"

**And to Kuroko... **

Kuroko opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he could make up a guy with red hair looking at him. His blurry vision cleared and his light blue eyes met with red fierce eyes.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked, Kuroko nodded. The stranger sighed in relief and smiled as he patted Kuroko's head.

"I'm glad, for a minute there, I thought I hit you too hard with a basketball" the guy said. Kuroko thought he was weird, it was rare to meet one of the Kuroko's. This guy is already talking to one, but he doesn't seem to know "Are you sure that your head doesn't hurt?"

"No, I am sure. Sorry for worrying you"

"Don't apologize when it's someone else's fault, can I somehow make it up to you?"

_**GROWL~!** _

"Maybe you could treat me some food, I haven't eaten yet" Kuroko said, blushing a bit. Not only did he embarrass himself because of his stomach, he was also embarrass that a person was treating him for just a simple minor injury.

"Great! I know a good place to eat, it's name is 'Maji Burgers' I heard that they got the best Vanilla Shakes. How about we eat there?" the guy asked "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kagami Taiga, you?"

"Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Wait, you're a Kuroko? Oh shi- I'm sorry if I hit you! Also should I call you Kuroko?"

"Yes, I am a Kuroko. I forgive you, and you could just call me Tetsuya. I do not want to attract attention to myself"

"Thank you so much, Ku- Tetsuya. So, let's go before the Vanilla Shakes disappear"

Kagami held out his hand to Kuroko, without thinking, he accepted the hand and the two of them went on their way. Kuroko smiled to himself, like in thumbelina. Someone saved him and was now traveling with him on an adventure even if it just a few hours.

Kuroko didn't understand, he trusted Kagami too fast. Normally, he would put his guard up and judge the person first. But with Kagami, at first look... he already trusted him.

"Ne, Kagami-kun. Why didn't you notice that I was a Kuroko? Everyone should have know that information already. even if I am invisible" Kuroko asked, Kagami looked at him and laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, I don't pay attention to that kind of thing. I only know the Kuroko's because my not-by-blood brother and my teacher go to one of your brother's basketball schools. Before you asked, my brother would often tell stories about your family"

"I see..." Kuroko kept quiet, after a couple of minutes of walking, Kuroko could see a sign "Kagami-kun, is that Maji's Burger?"

Kagami nodded and the two of them entered the restaurant. Kagami ordered twenty five burgers and a medium size cup of Vanilla. He and Kuroko went to find a table and sat at the seats, with Kagami helping Kuroko sit on his seat. Kagami handed him the Vanilla Shake and Kuroko only stared at it.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Kagami can't help but ask.

"Akashi-nii said that I am not allowed to eat any sweets because I would get cavities" Kuroko answered as he frowned.

"Actually, you can eat sweets. Just brush after eating them to avoid the cavities"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, my teacher always says that before I eat as much burgers I can eat"

"...Kagami-kun has a big appetite"

"Oi, when did that came from? I can't choose to take that as a compliment or an insult" Kagami playfully said. Kuroko could only laugh as he began to drink his Vanilla Shake.

* * *

**- And that concludes our Chapter 2, I think I'm going to make KNB Truth or Dare. Me and Mysterious actually played that the other day with her little sister. Should I make? -**

**: *Sigh* Please write your answers in the review : **


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chhhaaapppttteeeerrr 3~! Whoa, my favorite chapter is here. Seriously, I love Kagami so much! -**

**/ I'll be substituting Virus for a while, his lower back hurts /**

**: I wonder what you and Virus did today, anyhow I do not own KNB... but if I did, I would always put Kagami cute moments in every episode :**

* * *

"Where could he have gone to?" Midorima asked himself, he looked around the bushes. Murasakibara was letting Akashi sit on his shoulders so Akashi can have a good look at the branches. Kise was asking some people around, while Aomine was on a tree branch looking around. He spotted something so he jumped down from the branch and ran to a nearby bench.

"Hey guys! I think I found something" Aomine said. Everyone went to him and he raised the sketch pad and pencil that belonged to Kuroko.

"Isn't that Tetsuya's? If that is here, he must be near" Akashi said. Everyone agreed and began to search the whole place. Edel watched her five sons happily, while Hiro could only sweat drop. The family bonding that he and Edel were hoping for is gone, oh well; there is always a next time.

**Back to Kagami and Kuroko **

Kagami and Kuroko were finish at Maji's Burgers and decided to go to a nearby basketball court. Kagami was doing some dunks and Kuroko was drinking his second Vanilla Shake that Kagami bought for him. Kuroko was amaze on how Kagami could jump so high, being small, he could only jump about two inches from the ground.

Kuroko frowned as he silently sipped his shake. Kagami, after doing another dunk, looked at Kuroko. He was confuse, wasn't he happy that he bought him another Vanilla Shake? They weren't cheap. Kagami grabbed his basketball, and softly put it on Kuroko's head.

"Why are you frowning?" Kagami asked, Kuroko was startled. Kagami grabbed his Vanilla Shake and put in next to him. He lifted Kuroko and placed him in front of the ring.

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked. Kagami could only grin and gave Kuroko the ball.

"Listen, if you lose. You will have to answer my question, but if I lose. Then I'll treat you another shake, is that a deal"

Kuroko brighten up when he heard the word shake, but he shook his head "Kagami-kun, you are as thrice as big as I am. It is already obvious that you are going to win. Besides, I am not allowed to-"

"What, have fun? Just trust me on this Tetsuya. Timer starts now!"

Kuroko shakes his head but he accepted the challenge anyways. He dribbled the ball like how his Aomine-nii did, he went straight ahead to Kagami and passed by him. Kuroko have no idea on how to throw the ball to the ring, before he could even think of a plan. Kagami lifted him up by putting his hands under his armpits and made him face the ring.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said.

"Throw the ball into the ring!" Kagami ordered. Without Kuroko noticing, his hands automatically shoot the ball inside the ring. Kuroko only stared at it for a minute before a big smile covered his face.

"Kagami-kun, I scored! I scored!" Kuroko cheered. Kagami placed Kuroko in front of him and grinned. Kuroko's arms were suddenly wrapping around Kagami's neck as Kagami laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't get so happy, we still have about the first quarter. Are you still on?"

"Yeah!"

Kagami and Kuroko played for half the hour, Kagami was sometimes scoring but Kuroko scored the most points. The two of them were tired, they stopped and rested on the bench. Kagami gave Kuroko his Vanilla Shake back while he grabbed his water from his bag and drank.

"Right, because you won. I'll be treating you another Vanilla Shake" Kagami said, he noticed the sky was darkening "Tetsuya, it's going to get dark. Where are your parents?"

Kuroko stopped drinking and pulled the straw out of his mouth, he looked at Kagami and shrugged. Kagami could only face-palm, he grabbed his bag and raised Kuroko up until Kuroko was sitting on his right shoulder. Kuroko looked at him with confusion written on his face.

"We're going to find them, I am not ready to go to prison yet" Kagami answered. Kuroko, with his right hand, grabbed Kagami's hair while his left hand was holding his shake.

Kuroko nodded, he and Kagami went around the park. It was about six-thirty, the pair was about to give up when Kuroko spotted multiple different colored hairs. Kuroko pulled Kagami's hair and Kagami winced.

"Kagami-kun, I think I found them" Kuroko pointed, Kagami nodded and went to the people that was arguing and shouting.

"BOYS, STOP!" Hiro yelled, but no one listened to him.

"I can't believe this, this is my fault" Edel cried, she hugged her husband close as her tears were falling out of her cheeks.

"Mother, Father, Nii-sans!"

Everyone stopped as they heard a familiar voice, everyone turned their heads and caught sight of a teal-haired... sitting on a red-head's shoulder.

"Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin!" All of Kuroko's family said. Now Kagami was scared, seeing the family of Kuroko was making him good as dead.

"Oh my gosh, Tetsuya. Are you hurt?" Edel asked, she then saw the Kagami and narrowed his eyes "And who is this? Did he try to kidnap you or something?"

"No, Kagami-kun is actually the one who helped me" Kuroko smiled. Everyone gasped, it was rare to see Kuroko smiling "I had loads of fun today with Kagami-kun!"

"Well, as long as you're safe. Come now, we must get home" Hiro said. Kagami placed Kuroko down on the ground and patted his head.

"See you next time, Tetsuya" with that Kagami left. Kuroko waved at him, his smile still intact. The Kurokos went to the limo and hell break loose.

"Tetsuya, who was that stranger?"

"Kuroko, you do know that Vanilla Shakes are not good for you"

"Tetsu, didn't I tell you that basketball is dangerous"

"Kurokocchi, did he try to do something bad to you"

"Kuro-chin, when did you allow him to call you by your first name"

"Tetsuya, did he do something to you? You actually smiled!"

"Akashi-nii, his name is Kagami Taiga. Midorima-nii, he said that I can drink this as long as I brush my teeth and not drink more than three. Aomine-nii, it's okay; I am not hurt. The two of us actually played for half an hour and I won, not really. Kagami-kun would lift me up when I pass by him so I could shoot. Kise-nii, no he didn't do anything to me. Murasakibara-nii, I only told him that so we could not attract any unwanted attentions. Mother, because he let me drink and play with something that I wasn't allowed because it was dangerous, said by certain someones"

And that shut them, for the whole ride.

**Kagami's Home **

Kagami unlocked the door and entered, he was greeted by a kiss by his teacher "**Alex! Didn't I tell you to stop kissing me whenever I come back home!" **_  
_

"**Sorry, Taiga. I just missed you so much**" Alex replied in English, she let go of Kagami and Kagami proceed to take off his shoes.

"**You say that every time, what's for dinner?**"**  
**

"**I don't know, Tatsuya is cooking**"

"**What!? And you let him!?**"

Kagami ran to the kitchen, and was shock to see the outcome of Himuro's cooking. Food was splattered everywhere, the utensils were on the floor, and some melted chocolate with raw squid was winking at him.

"Ah, Taiga. Welcome home" Himuro greeted, he turned off the stove and placed the burnt slug on a plate "Dinner's ready"

Kagami slammed his face on the table before grabbing Himuro's wrist and throwing him outside the kitchen "Just go to the living room, and don't go near the kitchen ever again!"

This folks is Kagami's daily coming-back-home routine and it never get's old.

* * *

**- The chapter is so short! Oh well, forgive me on this one. I'll be making a longer chapter after finally making ToD's chapter one -**

**: I hope you guys are looking forward to it! : **


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter 4, oh~ A reviewer asked on how old the guys are. So here! -**

**Kagami and GoM - Sixteen years old**

**Kuroko - Six years old**

**Edel and Hiro - In their 30s **

**- Hope that answer your question reviewer-san... You know what? I'll just call you reviewers, Bytes. I do not own KNB - **

* * *

It's been about two hours since the meeting of Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko was very happy that he finally met the person that gave him a chance to be happy again, but he is also sad. When he came back to the Kuroko manor, his brothers gave him an hour-long of reasons on why he should not trust Kagami. Kuroko didn't listen to anything they said, he stared at them until they were out of breathe.

"I do not wish that this would happen again Tetsuya" Akashi said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, I won't do it again Akashi-nii" Kuroko replied, behind him was his two fingers were crossed. Akashi smiled a little bit and patted his little brother's head. Somehow deep inside of him, he can't shake off a bad feeling.

After the talk, the Kurokos were eating in the dining room. Their dinner was steak, enough said. Kuroko glanced at the meat and suddenly remembered the twenty five hamburgers Kagami ate, Kuroko giggled and this made everyone look at him. Kuroko stopped giggling and went back to 'emotionless' mode.

"Kuro-chin, are you alright?" Murasakibara asked, one could already he ate the steak in one bite because of his chubby cheeks. Some of it's sauce was dribbling down his chin, Akashi noticing this grabbed a tissue and wiped it away.

"Hm? I'm alright, Murasakibara-nii. Why do you ask?" Kuroko sliced a bit of steak and popped it into his mouth.

"You usually don't giggle all of a sudden without any reasons"

"I just happen to remember something earlier when I was still with Kagami-kun"

Aomine finished drinking his water and slammed the glass hard on the table, almost breaking it "Tetsu, you seem to be talking a lot about this Kagami guy. Can you tell us something about him?"

"I am also curious, Kuroko. I hope you don't mind telling us about him" Midorima said as he finished half of his steak.

"Ssu, Kurokocchi what's his personality like?"

The room's atmosphere suddenly lighten up, maybe it's because Kuroko's shining. Kuroko grabbed his juice and drank before starting "First of all, Kagami-kun is very scary-looking but nice. He's good at basketball, he could jump very high. He treated me about two Vanilla Shakes today. Right, when me and Kagami-kun where playing basketball. I won, and he said that he'll treat me Vanilla Shake because of that..."

Kuroko went on and on. Edel felt happy that Kuroko made a friend, Hiro felt uncomfortable. Kuroko is normally not the chatter-box like Kise, what did this Kagami guy do his son!?

"And, and" Midorima cut him off by raising his hand.

"We understand Kuroko, Kagami is a _great _guy" Midroma almost puke when he said 'great' "How about we talk about what school you will be going"

"Great idea, Midorima!" Edel clapped her hands together "So Kuroko, have you decided yet?"

"Not yet, Mother. I have not yet looked at the schools, may I look at the data?" Kuroko requested.

"Sure, one of the maids will give it to you in your room later. For now, dinner will resume"

**After Dinner... **

Kuroko sat in his bed, school year was closing in and he was finally entering elementary while his brothers are entering high school. He changed into his pajamas, and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kuroko said, the maid entered with a tons of envelop in her arms. They were a lot of them, it might take for about three hours to scan them all.

Rakuzan, Shutoku, Kaijou, Too, Yosen, and Seirin. All of them are on of the best schools in Japan. Kuroko found out that along with the data of the school, there is also a list of students. Kuroko read the list and he recognized some names.

_Rakuzan - Kuroko Akashi_

_Shutoku - Kuroko Midorima_

_Kaijou - Kuroko Kise_

_Too - Kuroko Aomine_

_Yosen - Kuroko Murasakibara_

Kuroko rubbed his eyes, he was about to call it a night when a piece of paper fell on the floor. Kuroko bent to get it, the title read '**Seirin**'

"Seirin? I haven't read this, haven't I?" Kuroko muttered to himself, he decided to read it before sleeping. His eyes went down and down until he stopped into a familiar name

_No. XXXXXX - __Kagami Taiga _

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko said as he smiled. He grabbed the Seirin data and found out that Seirin aside from the High school, they also have an elementary "Awesome..."

**Morning... **

School starts tomorrow and Kuroko was excited, he could meet Kagami tomorrow and the two of them can hang out all day. Of course, he wouldn't forget about keeping his grades up. The Kurokos were in some shop, buying schools supplies and other things.

Kuroko was reaching for a notebook with a Alaskan Malamute cover, he was trying his hard to get it when a hand grabbed it. Kuroko turned to glare at the guy, when the notebook was suddenly given to him.

Kuroko raised his head up and saw who the person was "Kagami-kun!"

"We meet again, Tetsuya" Kagami grinned, Kuroko giggled and wrapped his hand around Kagami's "Why are you holding my hand?"

"I get easily lost, I have a weak presence" Kuroko explained, Kagami 'ohhed'

"That's strange, I can see you clearly. Crystal Clear. Hm... Wait, where are your family?"

"Midorima-nii and Kise-nii are looking for pads of paper, Aomine-nii, Akashi-nii, and Murasakibara-nii are looking for notebooks"

"What other things do you need?"

"Vanilla Shake"

"Huh?"

"You told me yesterday that you are going to buy me Vanilla Shake because I won in our game"

"There is a Maji's Burgers near here, but I don't think your family is going to like that their youngest kid disappeared all of the sudden"

"It will take us just a little bit of time, please"

Kuroko activated his puppy eyes and Kagami couldn't help but give up and give Kuroko his way "Alright, but I still have to buy my school supplies"

"I'll accompany you" Kuroko offered.

"Sure that'll be great"

Notebooks, pens, pencils, and paper both for Kagami and Kuroko. The two of them finished buying and went to the cashier, the cashier greeted them and proceed to scan each price.

"Will you be paying cash or credit card?" the cashier asked, Kagami opened his wallet but Kuroko stopped him by handing Kagami his black card.

"Use this" Kuroko ordered, Kagami tried to protest but Kuroko already pushed Kagami's hand to the counter. Because of Kuroko's invisibility, it looks like Kagami was handing the card.

The cashier stared at Kagami in shock, her hands trembling as she slid the card into the register. She handed back the credit card and bagged the school supplies in a plastic bag. She nervously wave at Kagami as the duo left the store.

"I wonder what's her problem?" Kagami asked Kuroko, Kuroko shrugged and continue on pulling him to Maji's Burgers.

Back to the store, the Kurokos met up near the counter. When all of them didn't see Kuroko, everyone panicked. All of them decided to split up; Kise, Aomine, and Midorima look outside. Akashi and Murasakibara look inside.

**With Kagami and Kuroko... **

Kagami ordered Kuroko one of the Big-sized Vanilla Shakes, good thing they were fifty percent off, he was out of money. Kagami was regretting buying Kuroko the Vanilla Shakes, but he dismissed it when he saw Kuroko's happy face.

"Should we go back? I got a feeling that your brothers are going to murder me" Kagami said.

"I want to stay longer" Kuroko replied "Ne, Kagami-kun. What school are you going?"

"What's with the sudden question? I'm going to Seirin"

"Do they have any elementary school there?"

"Yeah, the building had started last month. Why do you ask?"

"You'll see, right now. How about we talk about something else? We still have four hours of talking"

And Kagami followed. They talked about their lives, siblings, and business. Kagami asked Kuroko about how does it feel like to be rich or have so many siblings. In return, Kuroko asked about his not-related-by-blood brother and about how he describe the Kuroko family. Kagami totally forgot about the time, and Kuroko's brothers.

Outside the Maji's Burgers, Kise ran in front. He turned left and right, at the front before at the back. He caught a teal-head colored hair along with a red head "Kurokocchi, and... is that the Kagami Kuroko talks about?"

Kise pulled out his phone and sent a text to the others:

_I found Kurokocchi! (/^_^)/ _

_But he seems to be with that Kagami guy (O^O)_

_They're eating at Maji's Burgers, near the shop. Just turn to your left! _

Receiving the message, the Kurokos ran to said destination. They met up and entered the restaurant. The sudden entrance made everyone turn to them, no one tried to move nor speak. Akashi walked to the Tiger and Kuroko's table, he brought out his scissors and almost stab Kagami's fingers.

"Did we give you any permission to kidnap our little brother" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Murasakibara lifted Kuroko from his table and the other three surrounded Kagami, about to kick his butt.

"No!" Kuroko shouted. The five of them looked at Kuroko with confusion on their faces "I'm the one who brought him here, I should be the one in trouble not him!"

"Tetsuya, I know that he is your friend. But defending him for his fault is not good" Akashi reasoned, Kuroko glared and Akashi could feel his heart breaking "Fine... Kise, Midorima, Aomine let's go"

The five were about to leave when Kagami yelled something "Ah! Wait a minute!"

"What is it now?" Aomine groaned. Kagami gave Kuroko his bag which Kuroko accepted it.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko waved at him goodbye, Kagami smiled and waved back.

* * *

**- Finish, sorry. I'm too tired so my brain is not working well, sorry! -**

**: This chapter is so bad, you should feel bad :**

**- I thought your lower back hurts - **


End file.
